Rock You Baby
by Sweet Jorja
Summary: Sara tries one more time to change Grissom's mind, but he still turns her down. Will Nick be able to help the woman he loves? GS Angst -- NSR


A/N: Hey everyone! I know... I have to update everything else... but I have been dying to do this one for a while. Anywhoo...ENJOY!

Disclaimers: I don't own the CSI characters or the lyrics to 'Rock You Baby' referenced at the end of the story. So don't sue me.

-

"Why don't we just see what happens?"

"Sara-"

"Come on Grissom, you can't fool me anymore okay. We can't keep dancing around this anymore. You do or you don't. I can't do this anymore. A year and a half ago I told you if you waited too long it would be too late. Well, this is it Grissom. Now it's time for you to tell me what you want."

"Sara, you know I care about you. We have been friends for a long time. I just- I can't. I'm sorry." Grissom said as Sara's eyes welled with tears. "Please don't cry. There is someone out there who deserves you more than I do. And he will be able to give you everything you need." He said walking closer to her and putting up a hand to wipe away her tears, but she turned away.

"Don't. Just- don't touch me."

"Sara. I'm sorry." He said as she just turned and headed to the door. She opened it a little then stopped in her tracks.

"Gil Grissom, you may have just made the worst mistake of your life. You just don't realize it yet." She said leaving him standing in the middle of his office.

Sara walked through the corridors quickly. She had to get out, away from him. She gathered her things from her locker and made her way to the front of the building. She passed Nick who saw the tears in her eyes and tried to stop her to see what was wrong, but she kept going.

"Sara! Hey Sara what's wrong?" Nick called after her. He looked up as he heard thunder. He went to the locker room, as she did, and quickly left in search of her. He remembered seeing her come in with Grissom, and she told him her car was in the shop. So Nick knew Sara couldn't get very far walking. He ran outside and jumped into his Denali, trying to catch her.

Nick drove through the bright streets of Vegas looking for Sara. He hated the thought of her walking alone in the storm at this time of night. He passed a small restaurant and and saw her running inside. He quickly turned around and pulled into the lot to catch her.

Nick ran inside and looked through the rows of tables until he spotted Sara sitting in a booth against the wall, staring out the window. Sara turned and looked at him and couldn't help but force a tiny smile. His hair was wet and messed up all over the place, and she could tell he didn't have a jacket because his shirt was clinging to his body. He slowly walked over to her and he saw that she had been crying.

_**I met you in a cafe'**_

_**At a table meant for two**_

_**You were sittin' by your lonesome**_

_**And I sat down with you**_

_**You tried hard not to show it**_

_**But I couldn't help but see**_

_**That you wore a broken heart out on your sleeve**_

_**And your loneliness could not disguise the beauty and the charm**_

_**I thought if I ever get you, shattered lady in my arms**_

_**I'm gonna rock you baby, to sleep**_

_**I'm gonna make you crazy over me**_

_**I'm gonna hold you like you've never been held before**_

_**And love you till you tell me you can't love anymore**_

_**I'm gonna shake your emotion right down to your soul**_

_**Then I'm gonna love you all over in and out of control**_

_**If this is how love is supposed to feel**_

_**Baby I know I've fallen head over heals**_

_**I'm gonna rock you baby**_

"Hey." She said simply as she looked down at the tabletop.

"Hey. What's wrong? Why have you been crying?"

"It's nothing. You probably don't care anyway."

"What? Sara I care about you more than you realize."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just- I have so much crap going on right now. I don't want to burden you with any of it."

"Sara, you could never burden me. I care about you too much. Now tell me what's wrong. Please."

"Nick I promise it's really nothing for you to worry about."

"No, see now this here... this is what I worry about. You here crying over something and I don't know what it is." Nick said as a waitress came to take their order.

"Hey, what can I get you guys?"

"What do you want Sara? I'm buying."

"No, I can't eat now Nick. But you go ahead."

"Alright. Can you bring us two glasses of red wine please?"

"Okay. I'll get that for you now." The waitress said walking away.

_**Over open conversation**_

_**And a bottle of red wine**_

_**You said this world is full of users**_

_**And I know that I've had mine**_

_**We danced a little slow dance**_

_**Till they closed that cafe' down**_

_**You said what would be the chances**_

_**That tonight I've finally found **_

_**Someone who makes me feel like my life has just begun**_

_**I said girl, believe in me and I'll show you how it's done**_

_**I'm gonna rock you baby, to sleep**_

_**I'm gonna make you crazy over me**_

_**I'm gonna hold you like you've never been held before**_

_**And love you till you tell me you can't love anymore**_

_**I'm gonna shake your emotion right down to your soul**_

_**Then I'm gonna love you all over in and out of control**_

_**If this is how love is supposed to feel**_

_**Baby I know I've fallen head over heals**_

_**I'm gonna rock you baby**_

"Okay Sara, now tell me what's wrong. Trust me, I'll get it out of you eventually."

"Well- Fine. It's just- Grissom."

"Grissom? What did he do? Does this have anything to do with your feelings for him?" Nick asked as Sara's head shot up.

"What? How did you know about that?"

"Come on Sara. It was obvious. The way you looked at each other. Not to mention how upset you were when he didn't recommend you for that promotion."

"Wow, I didn't know I was _that_ obvious."

"So, what does Grissom have to do with anything?"

"I just can't wait for him anymore. I went to him and I told him that he had one chance to tell me what he wanted and then that would be it." Sara said looking down as more tears filled her eyes. "You know what he said? He said he couldn't do it. He said someone else deserved me more than he did. All that sentimental crap."

"Well Sara, I hate to sound cruel, but sometimes this happens. I'm really sorry."

"No it's alright Nick. You're right. It happens. But I seem to be atracted to all of the wrong guys. It's like I'm not good enough or pretty enough for someone to actually care enough not to hurt me."

"You came to this conclusion based on Grissom? Come on Sara. You must have had someone who treated you right."

"No. You ever noticed how I get defensive on abuse cases?"

"Well, yeah. But we all get that way. Well, I mean for Catherine, you and I both know it's different."

"Well it's different for me too Nick." Sara's again filled with tears and Nick wiped them away. He got up and went to her side of the table. She instictively scooted over and he sat next to her.

"Do you feel like sharing? Well, you don't have to if you're uncomfortable." Nick said as he watched a man turn on a large stereo system at the front of the restauant. A few people got up and started to dance as a slow song began. "I think you could use a dance."

"Nick, I can't. I really don't feel like it."

"I'll tell you what. If you don't fell a little better after a dance, then I won't ask you anymore questions. Not about your past and not about Grissom."

"But- alright. You win. Let's go." Sara said as Nick got up and gave her a hand up.

They reached the center of the floor and Nick took Sara's hand and put his free hand around her waist. He looked into her eyes and he saw a final tear on her cheek. He slowly reached up and gently wiped it away. She smiled as he brought his hand back to her waist. Sara pulled herself closer to him and rested her head against his chest. She let go of his hand and slid her arm around his waist and he did the same. Sara's head shot up and she looked into Nick's eyes after he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"I think you're beautiful." Nick stared at her and she was just silent.

"Nick I- thank you. That means a lot." Sara said as the song ended.

"Come on, let's go have a seat. I think the waitress brought our drinks."

"Okay." She said slowly, following him back to the booth.

"After you." He said letting her slide in first, and he slid in next to her once again. "So, do you feel any better? Just a little?"

"How could I not? Someone actually said I was beautiful."

"You say that like you've never heard it before." Nick said as Sara looked down. "You can't tell me nobody has ever said that to you."

"I guess every guy I have been with knew someone better than me."

"Is that what you meant before when you said you are attracted to the wrong kind of guys?"

"Kind of."

"You mean none of the guys you have gone out with called you beautiful? I guess they didn't know you that well then." He said smiling.

"Nick. I want to tell you something. Somthing I have kept to myself since before I moved here."

"Okay Sara. If you feel like telling me, you know I'll listen."

"Well, when I lived in California, I was with this guy. We had been going out for about a year and a half. We were engaged for about a week when he went out to a party with his friends. He came home and thought I had been fooling around with someone else while he was gone because I was 'too tired' to...you know... when he got home. That was the first time he hit me. I ignored it because he had been drinking. But then he started getting suspicious when I had to work late. It just got worse." Sara said as she started crying again. "It got so bad that on some days I had to call in sick because I... I didn't have enough make-up to cover what he had done. When Grissom called me, it was like a miracle. I left in the middle of the night and I didn't tell him where I was going. That is the main reason why I stayed here. Grissom was the other reason. I knew how he was and I knew he would never hurt me. But Nick, I was so scared. When I heard about how Catherine's marriage was, I knew how she felt."

"Sara, I'm so sorry." Nick said puling her to him and wrapping his arms around her. "You know what? Anyone with the nerve to hit you or any woman for that matter doesn't deserve to be walking around."

"After that I was reluctant to date again. When I did, it turned into more disapointment."

"You mean Hank right?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe it. He had a girlfriend. No...he still has a girlfriend. Like I said, I attract all the bad ones."

"Sara, when I said I cared about you. You know I meant it right?"

"Of course. You're my friend. I know you mean it... I didn't mean that you were bad or anything... well- I guess I just screwed that up didn't I?"

"Sara, when I said I cared about you, I meant it as more than a friend. That's why it killed me when I saw you were upset."

"You mean you-" Sara started as Nick nodded.

"Yeah. I have always wanted to be more than a friend to you. Since I first met you."

"Oh God Nick. I don't know what to say. God I feel like such an idiot. Here I am odsessing over Grissom and here you are watching... and your heart tearing up inside. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Sara. Some people just can't see what's in front of them. But now you know."

"Yes I do. I just- I feel like such an idiot. I mean how could I have missed this?"

"Sara, don't worry about it. I probably shouldn't have said anytihng. I know you are upset and I should have waited a while. I'm sorry." Nick said looking away from her.

"Nick, you don't have to be sorry."

"No- Sara I'm so stupid. Here you are pouring your heart out about how much you have been hurt by guys and how much you liked Grissom, and I'm basically trying to pick you up like nothing is wrong."

"Nick, I told you not to worry. But we do have to figure out how to handle this. I mean should we go ahead and run with it, or should we wait a while?"

"I don't know Sara. I just don't want something to go wrong and ruin our friendship. I care about you too much for that. I just- I don't know. What ever you think." Nick said looking away again. He felt her hand on his face and he turned and their eyes met. She leaned up and gently kissed him. When they broke apart, Nick's face was blank. And Sara was smiling.

"That is how I think we should handle it." She said as Nick's smile became as wide as hers. He leaned down and returned her kiss. They broke apart once again and he looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nick said as Sara smiled.

"I'm not sure about anything. We just have to take life as it comes. And right now, I think it is coming in good and strong." Sara saidd, the smile never leaving her face.

"Me too." Nick said as the waitress came up to them.

"Is there anything else I can get for you guys?"

"No. I think we're all set thanks. Here is the money for the wine... and for your tip." Nick said fishing around in his pocket and handing her the money.

"Thanks. You two have a good night." She said walking away.

"What do yu say we get you home?" Nick said smiling.

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not. Come on." He said standing up and taking her hand. They walked out to his Denali hand in hand. The waitress watched them and smiled. She made their night setting up the music and giving them their best wine, and they made hers with the nice tip and leaving hand in hand making her smile.

Nick pulled out of the parking lot and Sara stared out the window. She was thinking of how different her relationship was going to be. Compared to the other guys she wentout with, and compared to what their relationship was before.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked breaking the silence.

"Absolutely."

"Yeah? What are you thinking about?"

"How different things are going to be with us."

"Now that's a subject worth thinking about." He said smiling. He pulled into her apartment building and stopped in front of the stairs leading to her apartment.

"Thanks Nick. For everything."

"Absolutely no problem Sara. You may not realize it, but you helped me too. Now you know how I feel about you, so now I feel better." Nick said as he flashed her his Texan grin. And she tried so hard not to melt off of her seat.

"I'm glad. Thanks again Nick." She said kissing his cheek and opening the door. She was about to get out when she turned around. "Do you want to come in for a little while? I mean if you don't have to do anything."

"Sure." Nick said turning off the car and following her to her apartment.

"Excuse the mess, I wasn't expecting to have company." Sara said rushing around to pick things up.

"It's fine. It's a heck of a lot cleaner than my place I'll tell you that." He said smiling. "Don't worry, it's not that messy. I'm just exaggerating."

"Okay. You can help yourself to something to drink in the fridge."

"Okay."

"So what do you want to do?" Sara asked joining him in the kitchen.

"Well, I don't know. What do you want to do? I mean this _is_ your apartment."

"Hmm, I could think of something." She said walking to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaded up and kissed him. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist. A million things went through Sara's mind. Most of all, she knew she would be happy. Mostly because she knew that Nick would never hurt her, and she felt relieved.

-

A/N: So? Love it? Hate it? I tihnk I'm gonna write another chappy set a few weeks in the future and it will be something between Sara and Grissom. Just a friendly conversation that calms the entire issue. LOL. And so nobody sues me... the lyrics are to 'Rock You Baby' by Toby Keith. Let me know wether I should do it or not. Plz r&r!

Sweet Jorja


End file.
